ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Evil Part: 1
Plot Ben, Bryce, Kevin, and Gwen are in Ben's livingroom. Kevin: ...Who cares if a big lizard is here, we beat Diagon. Bryce: First of all, you didn't beat Diagon, Vilgax did, second, this 'lizard' would make Daigon wet his pants! Gwen: I doubt it, I mean, have you even fought Diagon? Bryce: Yes, And I had to use this form to beat him. Kevin: If he's an alien form that you've got, can't you just fight him? Ben: Actually Dragon escaped from the Infinity, like Ghostfreak. Kevin: Oh. Bryce: Either way, he's still the original DNA. He's got way more experience. The Infinity beeps Infinity:'' Warning: NegaFinity in city perimeter.'' Ben: What? Bryce: It's Nemevoc. Gwen: Is that the guy who kept us hostage? Bryce: Yeah, he's dangerous. Kevin, you and Gwen should stay behind. Kevin: No way. I'm wanna fight this guy. Gwen: Me too. It's time for some payback. Bryce: In that case, Let's roll! Theme Song The heroes arrive in downtown Bellwood, Ben and Bryce in Ben's car, Gwen and Kevin in his. They see Nemevoc, as Fourarms, throwing random items around. They park and get out. Bryce: That's him. Ben: Bryce, remeber, he doesn't know you have Unlimited Aliens yet. So save it, and catch him off guard. Bryce nods, then walks up to Nemevoc. Fourarms: Bowman, welcome to my stage. Bryce: Stage? Fourarms: Yes, You see that camera(points to a video camera on a street lamp) It's sending the feed, live, to Galvan MKII, There the entire Galvan species watches. They are about to see a great hero fall. Bryce: But... you're not a hero... Fourarms: Enough! Fight me, so Azmuth can watch his greatest creation fail! Bryce/Humungousaur: Let's get it started(transformation sequence)(roars) Humungousaur charges at Fourarms and punches at him. Fourarms grabs the punch and throws one back. Humungousaur takes the hit and grows to 25ft. tall. Fourarms backs away from him. Humungousaur chases Fourarms. Humungousaur catches up to him, and grabs him by the foot. Humungousaur throws Fourarms into a building. Fourarms:(gets out of the building) Good throw, but you're going to have to do better(transform, Ultimate Fourarms) Now time for me to do the pounding. Humungousaur grows to 60 ft. tall. Ult. Fourarms jumps, and double-hammer-fists Humungousaur. Humungousaur is pushed into the ground. Humungousaur gets off the ground and punches Ult. Fourarms. Ult. Fourarms gets pushed back 100 ft. and slams his arms into the ground, semding a shockwave at Humungousaur. The shockwave hit Humungousaur, and knocks him down. He gets up. Humungousaur: You're tough, but I'm tougher(transform, Ultimate Humungousaur)(roars) End Scene Ult. Humungousaur(Bryce) stares down Ult. Fourarms(Nemevoc). Ult. Fourarms: Ha ha ha ha ha! You've fallen right into the trap I set. You'll pay for what you've done(transform) Do you remember Unlimited Fourarms? Ult. Humungousaur: Yes but I don't think you've been introduced to(transform) Unlimited Humungousaur! Unlm. Fourarms: Impressive but---- Unlim. Fourarms is hit by Unlim. Humungousaur's missles. He falls and reverts to Nemevoc. Nemevoc: No! I'll destroy you Bowman!(tries to activate NegaFinity) What?(the Negafinity doesn't do anything) Unlim. Humungousaur/Bryce: You fell into my trap(time out) I knew you'd use an Unlimite alien, and I also knew your watch couldn't handle it for very long. So all I had to do was hurt you a little bit, and you'd time out. Nemevoc: Outsmarted by a human. Well I'll be-- Ben: -Can it! Behind Nemevoc a black portal opens up. a large black lizard-like energy being crawls out and stands on its hind legs. Lizard, in an old-man-sounding voice: Nemevoc(inhales) Activate the NegaFinity. Nemevoc looks at his wrist. The NegaFinity glows purple, signaling recharged. Nemevoc:(activates the NegaFinity) Yes Lord Draco(slams the facplate down) Nemevoc and the lizard glow purple. The lizard begins to take the shape of Death Dragon. The glowing stops, and Death Dragon stands tall. Nemevoc is nowhere to be seen. Dragon: Ha ha ha ha ha! You think Nemevoc would've come to fight you, after his previous failure? No, we had a plan to reincarnate me, so I can regain control of this universe, and many more. Bryce: Kevin, That's Death Dragon Death Dragon roars. THE END Aliens Used By Bryce #Humungousaur #Ultimate Humungousaur''(debut)'' #Unlimited Humungousaur''(debut)'' By Nemevoc #Fourarms #Ultimate Fourarms #Unlimited Fourarms Trivia Category:Episodes